Systems and methods for limiting the speed of a motor vehicle, for fuel economy and other purposes are well known in the art. For example, United States patent publication number 2009/0146844 A1, dated Jun. 11, 2009 in the name of Hassan teaches an intelligent electronic top speed control automotive safety device which controls and adjusts the maximum speed (top speed) allowed of any vehicle, in real time, based on the posted speed limit on the specific segment of the road the vehicle is travelling on using available GPS navigation technology and a custom software application acting on the vehicle ECU (engine control unit). The maximum speed is the posted speed limit on the segment of the road the vehicle is travelling on increased by a predetermined parameter (or effectively decreased if the predetermined parameter is negative), and this predetermined parameter needs to be programmed into the device prior use thereof.
Accordingly, an improved speed limiter system and method for a vehicle is required.